Two questions
by glockcourage
Summary: Summary: The sand sibs have that talk with their sister about a certain someone...
1. What if, Temari?

Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns Naruto.

A/N: Thank you xXxBloodDeathLovexXx-sensei for beta-ing this.

Rated: K+

**What if, Temari?**

"Temari, you can't survive Konoha," Kankuro said.

Temari looked at Kankuro. "You know I don't know why you doubt it so much that I could stay there? Is this your round about way of saying you'll miss me?" Temari smirked.

"It's too humid there," Kankuro reasoned.

"So?" Temari asked. "I like plants. In case you didn't notice Konoha have lots of vegetation because their weather supports it."

"The people there are all good natured. They'll probably mind your own business. I tell you, you won't like it if everybody is after you because they want to offer you free advice."

Temari laughed. "Is that the best you could tell to discourage me?"

"You're laughing now but with your temper you'll probably end up killing all those innocent people who just wanted to give you a helping hand," Kankuro said, displeased by being laughed at.

"I think you're describing yourself. Not me. I actually appreciate another female's opinion once in a while."

"Matsuri is here. You two are close but I have never seen you seek her opinion or advice before."

"That's because just in case you haven't noticed Matsuri is way younger than me," Temari remarked, exasperated. "In Konoha, I have Yoshino's wisdom. It'll be like having a mother. Well, technically she will become my mother." Temari grinned.

"I heard from that Nara ass that his mother is troublesome. I don't think you two would get along."

"Yoshino?" Temari again smiled. "We get along fine. We want the same things for Shika so I bet I have found an ally in my future mother-in-law."

"I still think you did not think this through." Kankuro felt he was losing the battle. "Suna is one hundred percent different from Konoha. You're not going to get used to it."

"Kankuro, I have been travelling back and forth from Suna to Konoha for several years now. Trust me Konoha sometimes feels like home." Temari reassured her brother.

"So you really want to marry that that lazy-ass Nara."

"Yeah."

"He's lazy you know."

"I know. I told you that."

"He's unmotivated. And the only thing going for him is that brain of his."

Temari shrugged. "All I need to do is prod his lazy ass. He'll do just fine."

"Well, worst case scenario is you'll turn lazy yourself."

"You think that's possible?" Temari had never thought of that.

"I never thought it'll be possible that you would like that Nara, but look you're ready to move to Konoha," Kankuro rationalized.

"So you think it's possible."

"Yeah. When you have lived in Konoha long enough, you'll be like him." Kankuro shivered.

"I'll just make sure he will be more like me then."

"I doubt it. People in Konoha outnumber you. They let Shikamaru behave as he likes. They'll probably raise their brow—remember somebody else's business is probably everyone's business there— if you do anything to change him. You can't change Shikamaru. If anything he'll just get worse," Kankuro taunted. He felt that with this one Temari won't have any rebuttal.

Temari grew silent. "That's ok. I could always rely on Shikamaru on things that are important. He may be lazy but he's quite dependable still."

"Huh. When you have kids I doubt if they'll grow up like you with the kind of lenient environment that Konoha has. They'll probably turn out to be brats." Kankuro tried another tactic.

"At least with Shikamaru, I'm sure he won't implant a monster inside my child," Temari countered.

"I- well, yeah." Kankuro paused. "Dad valued strength above the rest. I'm not saying I admired what dad did to Gaara but he did that for Suna and you don't want weak-willed children, do you?"

"Dad did that for himself to gain power," Temari said seriously. "Shikamaru isn't weak-willed. He knows when its time to attack and when to be cautious. He knows what's really important that it's worth fighting for. My children will have a strong-willed father who will protect them and guide them into becoming strong shinobis."

"Temari, I think you're looking at Shikamaru and Konoha through rose-colored glasses. All the things you wanted in a family you're probably projecting it to the type of life you will have with Shikamaru." Kankuro considered just as seriously. "Our family may not be perfect, but it shaped us to who we are. All this talk regarding change is just hypothetical. I doubt you would change or that Shikamaru could change. But what if you did change? What if the things you value about him is what is going to tear you apart?"

"What do you mean?" Temari asked, perplexed.

"In Suna, Temari, you have power. Your brother is the Kazekage and the people recognize you as one talented kunoichi. What if in the future you change and being your father's daughter you want power for yourself? Shikamaru would not probably allow you to. And you have to admit all of us our personalities crave to be the best nin, the strongest. All I'm saying is later on Shikamaru will be holding you down."

"Then Kankuro I will be glad that he will be holding me down."

"You say that now."

Temari shook her head for emphasis. "I'll never want for my children what we have Kankuro—betrayal, murder, no peace of mind. We are just pawns our father move to his liking and I doubt I will turn like him."

"It's just hypothetical Temari. I said 'what if'."

"Then with your reasoning you're actually making me sure that I want this. That I need this," Temari voiced with conviction.

"Well, yeah I guess you're right."

"I know I'm right."

Kankuro growled, "Nara-ass can have you. He doesn't deserve you but if you like him that much you can bloody have him."

"Gee, thanks Kankuro." Temari twisted her lips in a smile. "I don't really need your blessing you know, but I'm still glad I have it."

"Pssh, good luck getting Gaara's then." Kankuro smirked. He may have lost but there was still Gaara.

-o0o-

11/10,12/10 ~6 21 11AF~

A/N: To xXxBloodDeathLovexXx, I can't believe it's been that long...Do you even remember this fic?

... review ok guys...


	2. What now, Gaara?

**What now, Gaara?**

"Why don't the two of you stay here?" Gaara suggested as he pushed the stack of documents away from him on the table to show that the discussion would have his undivided attention.

"Shikamaru has responsibilities in Konoha," Temari admitted.

"You have responsibilities here too, Temari." Gaara looked into Temari's eyes as he stated those words calmly.

Temari understood what her brother was actually saying—s_he couldn't go to Konoha._ Temari sighed. It was not out of defeat but out of frustration. "Shikamaru can't leave his daughter in Konoha."

Gaara was startled. He frowned. "I didn't know he got a daughter."

"When his sensei died, he took over the responsibility of being Asuma's child's father," Temari explained.

"I see," Gaara muttered appearing to be deep in thought, considering Temari's revelation.

"I'm glad." Temari smiled. It was easier than she expected. "So I can stay in Konoha."

Immediately, Gaara dashed her hope and countered, "I didn't say that."

Temari's smile turned into a frown. "Gaara, I can stay in Konoha if I wanted to." Even to Temari's ears she sounded like a spoiled child whining to get what she wants. Temari glared at her little bother for reducing her to that level.

Gaara faced her fierce glare with a cold glare of his own. "No, you can't if the Hokage doesn't allow it."

"Shikamaru, will take care of that. After all, Naruto is his friend, so there's no doubt he'll allow us to get married and for me to stay in Konoha." Temari pointed out, a slight smirk playing at her lips.

Gaara's eyes took on an evil knowing glint. "Not when the Kazekage is against it. Naruto will probably heed more _this _friend than _that _friend, Temari."

Temari became furious. Her brother shouldn't be acting like this. As a Kazekage more so. "_Gaara_..." Temari quietly threatened.

Gaara just stared. Their eyes met in an unspoken duel.

Finally, Temari's pretend cool burst into a shout, "Gaara! You're not going to exercise your power like that!"

"I can if I feel that Suna is being at a disadvantage," Gaara declared without even blinking.

Temari tried to contain her temper. She exhaled and spoke evenly, "Suna is not at a disadvantage when I marry Shikamaru. You told me yourself that that would be great in strengthening Suna and Konoha's relationship."

"I'm not against you marrying Shikamaru. I'm against you moving to Konoha."

"We couldn't very well get married and then for me to stay here in Suna while Shikamaru remains there in Konoha. That would make the others question the authenticity of such a marriage."

"Then let them." Gaara reached for the topmost document on his table.

"Gaara, that wouldn't be good for appearance. If the people thought that the wedding is a sham, they would suspect also the Suna-Konoha alliance," Temari spelled out, noticing Gaara's subtle dismissal of her.

"Temari, if you want to live together with Shikamaru, I expect you to convince Shikamaru to stay here." Gaara continued without pause, "You may now leave," he ordered.

"Gaara, didn't you hear what I said Shikamaru can't leave his child behind." Temari gritted her teeth.

"And you can leave your brothers?"Gaara softly grumbled with eyes casted on the papers in front of him.

Temari paused, tone softening, she uttered, "I can always come and visit you and Kankuro, Gaara."

"But you really have chosen Shikamaru over us." Gaara raised accusatory eyes at Temari.

"I didn't choose Shikamaru over you and Kankuro," Temari reasoned.

"Really? What if I ask you not to marry him since it would ruin the appearance of the alliance if you and he lived apart?" Gaara glowered coldly at Temari. "You can marry anyone from Konoha who is willing to move here instead of you moving there."

"You don't need me here, Gaara." _Unlike Shikamaru who needs me beside him,_ Temari unspokenly implied with her eyes.

Gaara met Temari's eyes head on. "You're a very strong Kunoichi and a very good tactician. If you go and live in Konoha they would gain a new tactician while Suna would have lost one."

Temari was the first to shift her eyes to glance at the tattoo on Gaara's forehead. "Gaara, you know I love you and I wouldn't love you any less even when I move to Konoha."

"You say that now. But later on your loyalty would be divided."

"It's already divided, Gaara," Temari stated quietly.

That stopped Gaara. His eyes roved over Temari's face, gauging the truth behind her words. He knew it could happen; he just didn't realize it already happened. "What do you mean, Temari?" he asked, feeling that it was more essential now for Temari to remain in Suna.

"Gaara, I love Suna but I also love Shikamaru. If you ask me to decide between the two I couldn't say wholeheartedly that I would choose Suna. What I mean is I could decide to choose one over the other but I could never give my whole loyalty on just one. I am already divided, Gaara. I would always value Suna because it's where my family is—where you and Kankuro are. But I also value Shikamaru because of who he is. The way he accepts his responsibilities, the way he accepts Asuma's child is one of the things I admired about him. If I ask him to choose between me and the kid, wouldn't I be asking him to choose between me and the person he is? I'd rather leave him than ask him of that. And I'd rather leave Suna than leave him. I'm sorry."

"So you already decided?" Gaara's eyes flickered with anger and confusion. He remembered, Temari's denial, _'I didn't choose Shikamaru over you and Kankuro.' _Those were her words just a short while ago.

"I—You still don't understand. I choose to make the sacrifice of moving to Konoha because I know nothing would change between us. That even if I move to Konoha, you and Kankuro would still remain my family. But if you are saying that if I move to Konoha, you and Kankuro would cease to be my family then I couldn't make that sacrifice. I would probably choose you guys but I probably would hate you for it." Temari took a much needed breath and wondered why her voice still sounded normal when she felt choked up with emotions. She realized she had to ask her little brother the question that would determine her future. "So Gaara what shall it be? Have me stay and hate you or let me go and love you?"

Gaara answered, enunciating each word, "I don't want you to hate me, Temari."

"I know. I have always known that." Temari genuinely smiled at her brother. She wanted to hug him too but she didn't want to appear too grateful. Later, Gaara wouldn't appreciate her gratitude for it would only make him realize that he had almost acted like a total bastard.

"So you will come visit us often." Gaara lifted his lips in a small smile obviously taking for granted a positive answer.

"Or you could come visit me or someday my children too, Gaara." Temari smirked at her latter suggestion.

"Yes." Gaara allowed his lips to lift farther. Losing Temari meant gaining more for his family in the end.

Fin.

-o0o-

11/13,18/10~6 22 11AF~

A/N: Inspired by something Chubbyass' said ages ago. Yep, this is an old old fic.

Thanks to everyone who liked and reviewed the first one...I hope I did ok with this 2nd part.

Hey, Smonkey! You reviewed my fic at last! Yep I was kinda waiting, hoping, looking forward to your review...Thanks.

_Honest _reviews are appreciated.


End file.
